


Late At Night (My Thoughts Intrude)

by eleuther



Series: Dear Friends [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), ben is tired, ben needs a hug, roger is a good mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: A late night phone call that Ben really needed.





	Late At Night (My Thoughts Intrude)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This one, again, isn't as heavy but abuse is discussed. I delve a bit into Rogers thoughts in this one. This is one of the ideas that popped into my head when I first created this series. It's a bit shorter but I hope you all enjoy!

**November 2017**

He hears the gruff “hello?” before he registers that he had even picked up his phone. 

Ben is sitting straight up in bed, hands shaking and breathing heavy. He knew Roger meant it when he said he was willing to talk, just maybe not at four in the morning. 

“Ben?” He hears Roger calling his name, but he can’t seem to respond. Instead, a small whine comes out and he feels himself flush in embarrassment. 

“Ben? Are you okay, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry," He gasps. "I’m so sorry I called you, I shouldn’t have. God. You were probably sleeping.” He pauses, the tears burning in the back of his eyes starting to fall. “I’m gonna go, I’m so sorry.”

“Wait! Don’t hang up, it’s alright. Is everything okay?” He sounded more awake now, and Ben figured the least he could do is talk. He didn’t sound pissed now, but if he just hung up he likely would be. And then filming would be a mess because the man he is playing will hate him and - 

“Ben?” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again. “I just - it sounds kind of stupid now, I guess.”

“That’s okay. Ben, whatever it is, it’s fine. I told you I was here to talk.”

Ben breathes deeply, hoping to calm himself down a bit more. He can still feel his hands shaking.

“I had a nightmare. Which sounds so dumb. I know. I’m twenty-six, I shouldn’t be freaking out over a stupid dream. God, I’m sorry for this.”

“Stop apologizing. Just breathe and tell me what happened.”

“My dad was… not a great person. Which I’m sure you’ve figured out by now. And - I guess it was just sort of a flashback. I’m normally fine, it’s been years since anything happened, but I told the guys about it a few weeks ago and now -”

“It’s like it just happened.” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be like that for a while. When I…” Roger paused and took a deep breath. “When I first told the boys about - well, I didn’t really tell them they sort of found out on their own - but when they found out about what my dad was doing, it stuck with me. I thought I’d feel better, and I did for a while. But it was like it kept coming back to me. I could go months without any nightmares or flashbacks, and then one day it would be like it had just happened. The important thing to remember is you have that support system now. You have four of us just a phone call away whenever you need anything.”

Ben paused, before asking softly, “What if they get sick of me?” 

Because that was the underlying fear, wasn’t it? Eventually, they’ll see he just isn’t worth putting up with.

“They won’t. They care about you, Ben, I promise.” 

Ben nodded even though Roger couldn’t see him. He wasn’t sure he really believe it, but he could pretend for the moment. 

They were quiet after that. They laid there just listening to each other breathe for a few moments. It was calming. Ben felt better, more than he did a few minutes ago.

“Roger?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” 

“Any time. Seriously.”

Ben could hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos I need validation!!!


End file.
